Warrik Wallenstein (The Unsung Heroes)
Warrik Wallenstein or his alias, "Seeker", is one of the male characters of the future fanfiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He is a well-known bounty hunter across the continent for his sharpshooter reputation, as well as his infamous reputation for short-tempered trait when someone mentioned his height. Originally, he was human before his soul was transferred to a soulless machine golem, suited for combat uses. Appearance: Warrik's appearance is that of a small, dwarfish golem with a black-colored body at a height of 3'11 ft. He has a bright, light-blue eyes, a small robotic arms with three fingers for him to hold his weapon, Predator. At his center of the body, he has a green colored core engines for his overall performance, and also houses his original soul. His overall attire is that of a custom Kiwanian ronin outfits. He wears a long, yellow-colored coat with furs at its edges. He wears a hakama-like black pants with golden belts with red bead accessories, and a large red, rope-bindings tied to his coat. He also wears a large, straw heat with opening at his eyes to see, and a gun holster on his back for his magic rifle, Predator. Personality: Warrik displays a laid-back, and optimistic personalities. However, Warrik shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. While it is not a real psychological disorder, Warrik possess a Napoleon Complex, named after the famous French emperor. After becoming a machine golem, Warrik is highly sensitive about his short stature and makes-up for it by being aggressive and assertive to others as a means of masking his various insecurities. Although his exterior looks adorable and dwarfish, Warrik is a veteran warrior with years of experiences. According to records in the Republic of Judas, he was a well-known commander who lead his troops to victories, earning the respects and pride from his subordinates, a heroic older brother figure. To demonstrate, Many of the soldiers in the Republic look up to him to this day. History: Warrik was once a human who was well-known as a master magic craftsman and elite soldier in the Republic of Judas. He was enlisted in the army, and later on becoming a well-known commander who lead his troops to victories, earning the respects and pride from his subordinates, a heroic older brother figure. One day, he received a secret commission from the Grand President himself on forging a specific magic device in which he accepted the request. After he was finished with the commission, he was supposed to received the reward, instead he was killed by the president's elite special forces, "The Stars" composed of Republic's strongest soldiers. After losing his body, his soul was saved by transferring it to an empty Warforged, a special type of golem where it was created for battle uses. After he was moved to the golem, he fled from the Republic. After a few days of flee from the capital city, he was heard from the town's rumor that he was branded as a traitor to the country, causing many of his subordinates to be demoted or discharged from the armies. After hearing the rumor, he went on a self-exile to never return for his deeds and becoming a bounty hunter under the alias of "Seeker". Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Marksman: Warrik is known for his great skill in marksmanship, able to handle various magic weapons throughout the continent, with the preference of med-high-powered weaponry. he demonstrated his talents in gunslinging skills where he fought against innumerable criminals, assassins, and mercenaries during his time as bounty hunters. He has shown that he can fire in any position or environment he's in, always hitting his marks without trouble. Master Engineer: Warrik is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and magic weaponry. He was able to modify a magic stone into high-end explosives, managing to overwrite the magic formulas and seals to unlock the magic storage house. With using scraps and materials from the battlefield, he can build basic magic bullets and magic-powered weaponry for support. Expert Tactician: Warrik is a tactical combatant, able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. This feat was demonstrated as he faced against hundreds of mercenaries in 3 days and 3 nights in his commander days. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Being reborn as machine-type Golem, Warrik possesses great physical strength and endurance despite his exterior looks which was furthered enhanced when he became Nikolai's Rook. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even without his weapon, Warrik has been said to excel in hand-to-hand combat. Flight: Being a Warforged and Devil, He can fly using his anti-magic gravity inhibitor or his new set of Devil wings to fly. Equipment: The Predator: It is Warrik's personal weapon. It is one of the rare magic-crafted rifle, forged by a master alchemist and magician in the Kingdom of Freljord and only few of them were ever created due to its incredible power, which gives it the ability to penetrate magic vehicles and buildings. According to Warrik, he received as a special reward by the guildmaster of the Freljord 's Adveturer's Guild and it is been adjusted to his requirement where it can kill high-tier demonic beasts and demons in one shot. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Warrik's overall appearance and personality is based off of Tokitsugu, one of the male characters from Toukiden 2. * Warrik's weapons and abilities are based off of Tokitsugu, one of the male characters from Toukiden 2. * Warrik's voice actors are... ** For English... *** Bradley Cooper who voiced Rocket Raccoon from american hero film, Guardians of the Galaxy (film 2014 and 2017~!) ** As for Japanese... *** Kanichi Kurita '''who voiced Lupin the Third in the anime and films of the same name. *** '''Kiyoshi Kobayashi who voiced Daisuke Jigen in the Lupin III series. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:The Unsung Heroes